Arcana Pretty Cure!
Enchanted spirits of earth! Arcana Pretty Cure! Pretty Cure! (アルカナプリキュア！''Arukanapurikyua!) is one of the pretty cure fanseries and the second series created by 'AisuShironami.' Plot ''Arcana Pretty Cure! episode lists. Children are source of energy and power of the land that believed by kids, fairy tale land. It seems simple, but even one child could change their world. All tales achieved a happy ending where the villains become forgotten, cursed and hated by children. The villains are up for revenge by ambushing the land. The land is now split into two, the part where the ruler managed to create a barrier and the other half which already destroyed by the villains. They managed to create a crack from there to the Reader's world, earth. Slowly, they began corrupting the readers to believe and afraid of them so they gain more power to open the portal and attack the children. If the children lost their faith in fairy tales, the land will vanished and all characters will be free to go anywhere. To prevent the villains going berserk, the ruler of the land sent the spirit of the very first rulers of each kingdom in the land to give their power to people who believed could stop it. Characters Cures Aihara Kaori '(愛原 香織 ''Aihara Kaori) '''/ Cure Locket (キュアロケット Kyua Roketto) - The lead cure of the team and student in Royaume Private Boarding School. Matsuki Nanami '(松木 七海 ''Matsuki Nanami) '''/ Cure Lull (キュアルル Kyua Ruru) - An active club helper and amazing pianist. Midorino Sayuri '(緑の 小百合 ''Midorino Sayuri) '''/ Cure Emerald (キュアエメラルド Kyua Emerarudo) - An oriental girl who loves creating jewelries. Kasumi Mari '(霞 まり ''Kasumi Mari) '''/ Cure Pixie (キュアピクシー Kyua Pikushī) - A girl who's younger than all the cures but grow up when transform. Fairies Major (メジャー Mejā) - A white rabbit-like mascot Minor (マイナー Mainā) - A gingerbread man-like mascot Villains King Cataclysm '(大洪水の王 ''Dai kōzui no ō) - The Leader who mentioned by the villains often. '''Empire (エンパイア Enpaia) - The mouse king from the story Nutcracker. Takoyo (タコヨ Takoyo) - The sea witch from Atlantica. Majoka (魔女化 Majoka) - The witch from the land of Oz. Hook (フック Fukku) - The captain of the pirates from Neverland. Ace (エース Ēsu) - A young boy who also known as Joker. Kakinaosu (書き直す Kakinaosu) - The name of the monster they create. Created from a fragment of Reader's nightmare and make it alive. Secondary Characters Prince Ken (ケン 王子 Ken Ōji) - The prince of the fairy tale land who came to earth to find the Pretty Cures and help them. He also went to the same school in name Shintarou Ken. Seira (セイラ Seira) - Ken's personal assistant who help him on earth and owned a food truck for a living. Aihara Seki '(愛原 関 ''Aihara Seki) - Kaori's older brother who attend the same school, only 1 year older. Movie Only '''Flipper - A women also known as The Evil Queen. Eric - The nutcracker from the story The Nutcracker and The Mouse King. Sea King - The king of the sea and father from The Little Mermaid story. Leo - The cowardly lion from the story The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. Peter - Peter Pan from the story Peter Pan in Neverland. Items Spirit Jewels - Special jewels use to transform. Each cure has different shapes and wear it in different ways. Kaori wear it as a brooch, Nanami as ring, Sayuri as earring and Mari as necklace. Card Box - A box to keep the collected cards. Tarot Cards - Cards that must be collected in order to seal the villains. There are 22 cards and each card has its own power and gifted to the cures. Transformation They transform using the Spirit Jewels. To transform, they took their jewels and shout ''"Pretty Cure, Magical Flip!" as they hold the jewel in their hand and turned into a colored light. Their clothes will change into lights as well as their hair. They will put the light jewel into their chest and as they put it, the top began to form, followed by the bottom, shoes and gloves/arm warmers.Then their hair will glow brighter and change color and style. As they open their eyes, the color change. '''Enchanted spirits of earth! Arcana Pretty Cure!' 地球の魅惑的な精神！アルカナプリキュア！ Chikyū no miwaku-tekina seishin! Arukana Purikyua! Locations * Teikokutoshi (帝国都市) - the city the main character lives. * Royaume Boarding School (Royaume寄宿学校) - The boarding school the characters attend. Attacks TBA Songs Opening Song * Just a Little Secret! Ending Song * Happy Ending (Episode 1 - 24) * Win Or Lose (Episode 25 - 48) Trivia * This series air from March 18, 2017 - February 17, 2018 * All cures are represented by a fairy tale kingdom. * Similar to DokiDoki Pretty Cure, each cure represents a card symbols in some of their attacks. ** Heart for Locket, Spade for Lull, Diamond for Emerald and Club for Pixie. * Although this series seemed fun and bright, this series is actually pretty dark and mysterious. * This is the second fanseries by AisuShironami * This series circles not only on the playing cards, but also on Tarot cards. * Same like the previous series, Majestic Pretty Cure!, this series has some romance. * The genres for this series are Fantasy, Shoujo, Mystery, Romance. * Similar to Majestic Pretty Cure!, the cures have major eye color change from their human and cure form. ** Pink to Blue (Kaori/Locket), Blue to Yellow (Nanami/Lull), Green to Pink (Sayuri/Emerald) * All villains are revived villains from stories. ** Which mostly are connected with the fused spirit of each cure. * Like Cure Ace and Cure Felice, Cure Pixie also shown aging when turning into a cure. * There will be two versions of each episode. The clean version where things such as blood, scars, kisses, etc are censored and the normal version where those are not censored. Gallery arcanapc-kaori.jpg|Aihara Kaori curelocket.jpg|Cure Locket arcanapink.png arcanapc-nanami.jpg|Matsuki Nanami curelull.jpg|Cure Lull arcanapurple.png arcanapc-sayuri.jpg|Midorino Sayuri cureemerald.jpg|Cure Emerald arcanagreen.png apclogo.png|Logo Category:Pretty Cures Category:Arcana Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:Romance Fanseries Category:Slight Romance Category:Card-themed series Category:Fairy Tale Related Series